STATE
by SeiYoshi
Summary: Ini bukan sekedar pandangan nyatanya terhadap apa yang kedua pria itu lakukan di depan sana— tapi lebih mengarah pada siapa yang tengah melakukan hal tak senonoh itu tepat di depan kedua matanya terang-terangan. Alfred F. Jones. Ah, bukan. Anaknya. / Yaoi. Male x Male / Warning Inside!


Arthur Kirkland mendesah sarkatis.

Siapa bilang dapat tontonan gratis tentang sepasang pria yang beradu panas di ranjang adalah hal yang menyenangkan?

Personifikasi negeri Britania Raya itu ikut mendesah ketika kedua pasang pria tidak tahu malu di hadapannya itu kembali menautkan lidah. Menyesap belahan bibir satu sama lain, saling menyelusup; membuat saliva yang tertahan di antara rongga ikut meleleh di antara sudut bibir kemerahan milik keduanya. Suara kecapan tertahan mendominasi untuk sementara— berlangsung cukup stagnan hingga yang dominan benar-benar menguasai seluruh rongga mulut pasangan di bawahnya.

Jilat, hisap, lumat.

Arthur memejamkan mata, berusaha mematikan semua indra miliknya— berharap cemas agar suara yang seharusnya tidak didengar itu tidak masuk ke telinganya, ataupun retinanya tidak menangkap pemandangan yang sekali lagi— sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak untuk dilihat oleh kedua matanya.

"Ahh—"

Tangan yang dominan berhasil membuka celah di antara dada sang pemuda pasif, merabanya, hingga yang pasif menggeliat, mengelinjang, dan mendesah nikmat.

Tiga detik cukup membuat seisi ruang sempit itu dipenuhi teriakan nafsu pemicu masing-masing hasrat. Sampai ketika pemilik iris biru secerah langit itu meliriknya, menatapnya, mengintimidasinya dari jarak dalam cangkupan luas— membuat sang pemilik marga Kirkland itu menelan ludah— seolah tengah menghinanya yang sekarang ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain umpatan tertahan, menyaksikan keduanya tengah bercinta.

"Ada apa, _Dad_? Apa kau ingin bergabung?"

Demi apapun bentuknya itu. Arthur menggelengkan kepala cepat, kembali mengumpatkan serapah.

Kacamata yang pasif dilepas dari garis mata, diletakkan baik-baik di tepian meja terdekat ranjang oleh yang dominan. Yang di bawah melenguh. Yang di atas menidurkannya dengan posisi erotis— melebarkan daerah selangkang dan mengakses area privat sekitar bongkahan pantat hingga iris _emerald_ membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Ciuman panas kembali berlangsung— kali ini berlanjut ke arah leher— memotong perbatasan antara leher dan bahu sang pemuda pasif.

Arthur Kirkland menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendesah tertahan.

Persetan dengan libido yang (entah apa sebabnya) kembali membuncah. Ini terlalu memuakkan untuk dilihat langsung oleh kedua iris _emerald_ hijaunya— bukan sekedar pandangan nyatanya terhadap apa yang kedua pria itu lakukan di depan sana— tapi lebih mengarah pada siapa yang tengah melakukan hal tak senonoh itu tepat di depan kedua matanya terang-terangan.

Alfred F. Jones. Ah, bukan.

Anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **STATE**_

by **SaiyuuTachi245** aka **Yoshi-nii**

 **A Hetalia – Axis Power Fanfiction** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

Pair :

 **Ivan Braginsky** x **Alfred F. Jones** [RussiaxAmerica]

 **Alfred F. Jones** x **Arthur Kirkland** [AmericaxEngland]

 **Threesome**

 **Rated M with a (bit) Violence**

 **FACE Family Plot Story**

 **Summary** : Ini bukan sekedar pandangan nyatanya terhadap apa yang kedua pria itu lakukan di depan sana— tapi lebih mengarah pada siapa yang tengah melakukan hal tak senonoh itu tepat di depan kedua matanya terang-terangan. Alfred F. Jones. Ah, bukan. Anaknya.

 **Warning** : **Male x Male**. **BED SCENE**. Tata kebahasaan yang gak sesuai EYD, kacau, dan— typo(s) yang males Author edit. Plot gak jelas— abaikan aja. **PWP** (maybe), and a little bit **OOC** (entah kenapa Alfred tiba-tiba jadi cowok brengsek. But, somehow, I'm not sorry for that.)

 **TIDAK DIPERKENANKAN BAGI ANAK USIA DI BAWAH 18 TAHUN UNTUK MEMBACA**

 **DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING!**

 **SILAKAN KLIK BACK SEBELUM MENYESAL**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah pagi yang kesekian sejak pertama kali personifikasi negeri Britania Raya itu dilahirkan ke dunia.

Arthur mengapit koran pagi langganannya pada sisi lengan, menyeret seperangkat _early morning tea_ -nya menuju ruang tengah— lengkap dengan menu _raisin toast_ dan _seasonal fresh fruit platter_ yang jadi faforitnya. Arthur menyesap kuat-kuat udara di sekitar, menghembuskannya, lalu tersenyum cerah menuju ke arah dudukan mahoni bercat putih yang kontraks bertengger di pertengahan ruangan, berjejer rapi, dengan empat kloning lain yag sudah tersusun pada posisi berbeda. Meja mengkilap dengan warna senada berada di tengah-tengahnya.

Pagi yang indah mulai menyingsing. Waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan tradisi minum teh yang jadi warisan keluarga kebangsawanannya.

 _Baik_. Mungkin itu yang Arthur Kirkland pikirkan sejak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Semua anaknya belum terjaga. Bahkan Matthew Williams, anak keduanya, tumben-tumbennya bangun sedikit siang— membuat alisnya berkedut heran. Biasanya anak itu yang paling rajin bangun pagi, kadang bahkan dia yang membangunkannya dari tidur— jika pemilik marga Krikland itu kesiangan karena alasan lembur. Ruangan tengah lengang, Arthur menarik koran paginya untuk dibaca. Hanya ada dia, suaminya, dan juga Kumajiro— ah, abaikan saja mahluk yang satu itu— sekarang perhatiannya teralih pada Francis yang tengah sibuk di dapur, menggunakan celemek, menyiapkan sarapan setelah membuatkannya seperangkat _early morning tea_ sejak sejam lalu. Aroma _pain suisse_ menguar dari balik dinding dapur, menggelitik rongga hidungnya, membuat Arthur tidak sabar mencicipi masakan suami kesayangannya itu. Arthur memang benci mengakuinya, tapi dia berpikir seandainya keahlian memasaknya lebih baik dari seorang Francis Bonnefoy, boleh jadi dia yang akan menyuguhkan masakan setiap hari tanpa merepotkan sang suami.

"Selamat pagi, _mon cher_! Kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" Francis beralih dari dapur, menghampirinya, lalu memberikan _morning kiss_ tepat di pipi kenyalnya. Arthur hanya mendesah jengkel dengan wajah yang berangsur berubah menjadi semerah tomat, seraya tangan kecilnya mencoba mendorong sang suami untuk menjauh. Francis mengedipkan mata, lantas tertawa. Bau kental _milk chocolate_ yang digunakan untuk memasak _pain suisse_ yang sama masih menguar dari balik kemeja kerjanya— padahal Arthur sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan padanya untuk tidak mengenakkan kemeja itu saat sedang memasak. Tapi Francis membantah, katanya akan sangat merepotkan jika dia perlu berganti baju tiga kali hanya untuk menyiapkan makan— maka Arthur hanya menurutinya seraya mendesah panjang.

"Seperti biasa, Francis. Sudah, kembali ke dapur!" Arthur, dengan nada mengusir, melambaikan tangannya. Francis berlalu dengan _fry pan_ yang sudah sedaritadi ada dalam genggamannya.

Arthur Kirkland mendesah jengkel dengan tingkah suaminya.

Asal-asal memberikannya _morning kiss_ — mungkin mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang 'suami istri'— tapi bukan berarti Arthur mau menerimanya. Untung saja yang menyaksikan adegan barusan hanya Kumajiro— peliharaan anak keduanya yang entah sedang apa di sudut ruang dapur. Jika saja yang menangkap basah adalah salah satu dari anaknya (apalagi Peter) maka Arthur tidak akan segan meracuni kekasih— ah, ralat— suaminya itu.

Arthur Kirkland menghela napas. Sedetik kemudian, dirinya kembali berfokus pada bacaan di depannya, atau sesekali menyesap tehnya, diselingi dengan mengemili _raisin toast_ yang sudah separuh dingin buatan sang suami.

Ini pagi yang kesekian sejak dia dilahirkan di dunia, dan pagi yang kesekian sejak dia memulai hidupnya dengan damai bersama kekasihnya— suami yang dicintainya.

Baik. Dia tidak bilang bahwa kehidupannya adalah normal.

Dia mencintai _seorang laki-laki_ , dan semua orang yang pernah mengenal namanya tahu itu.

Arthur terlahir dari keluarga terhormat bangsawan Inggris. Semua orang dalam keluarganya menjunjung tinggi adat. Bukan sekedar mimpi dan angan yang akan ditetapkan, jalan hidupnya pun, sudah ditetapkan sejak pertama menyandang nama Kirkland. Formalitas di atas segalanya. Nama baik keluarga adalah nomor satu yang perlu dijunjung tinggi melalui kehidupan, tingkah laku, dan rutinitasnya. Tetapi Arthur membiarkan semua itu berlalu, dia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya apa adanya.

Termasuk juga, _terlanjur mencintai sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ada_.

Tentu saja hanya sekedar bilang 'suka' terhadap orang dengan jenis kelamin yang sama itu tidaklah mudah. Pertama kali dia buka mulut soal yang sama saat delapan tahun lalu— saat itu umurnya masih menginjak kepala dua, semua anggota keluarganya menolak pilihannya mati-matian. Segala jenis hinaan dan tentangan dari keluarga ditelannya mentah-mentah. Bahkan dia ingat dengan jelas seperti apa tatapan marah ayahnya, ataupun tangis memilukan milik sang ibu ketika mengetahui tentang keburukan sisi hidupnya yang selama ini terlihat sempurna. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Terhadap apapun bentuk pandangannya tentang arti cinta, atau memupuskan segala ketertarikannya pada pria yang sama. Semuanya tetap sama.

 _Arthur mencintainya_.

Bahkan jika Tuhan memungkirkan segala persoalan hidupnya.

Belasan menit berlalu dengan damai, Arthur hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sementara Francis usai dengan masakannya, disusul dengan Matthew yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, duduk tepat di depan Arthur yang secara tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunan— berpura-pura masih sibuk menghabiskan sisa _seasonal fresh fruit platter_ yang menumpuk pada piring kaca. Malu ketahuan tengah melamun, Arthur memilih berdehem.

"Matty, bagaimana ujian Sejarah-mu?"

Matthew yang baru saja duduk, meraih susu paginya, langsung tersedak ketika telinganya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. _Ouch_ , lagi-lagi masalah sejarah. Matthew berkali-kali merutuk dalam hati. Sambil terbatuk kecil dia meraih serbetnya, memukul-mukul dada sebentar, dan mulai menjawab seadanya. "Baik, _Dad_. _Mungkin_ sudah ada _sedikit_ perkembangan," Matthew hanya balas dengan jawaban ragu— berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pada semangkung sereal di depannya, ataupun pura-pura menyeka mulut dengan serbet. Ekspresinya tidak mendukung ucapannya, didukung dengan pandangannya yang sudah terlempar kemana-mana, enggan bertatap dengan Arthur secara langsung.

Arthur melirik ke arah Francis yang sudah melepas celemek dan memakai jasnya— menuntut penjelasan tentang kebenaran perkataan anak mereka. Francis yang seolah mengerti kode yang diberikan Arthur padanya itu, hanya balas dengan senyum riangnya, menarik kursi pada arah pandangan berbeda dari keduanya yang berhadap— menghadap bahu kanan Arthur, dan menghadap bahu kiri Matthew— mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Nilai ujiannya baik, _mon cher_. Antonio yang bilang begitu." Arthur mengangguk singkat menerima jawaban itu, lalu kembali menghabiskan sisa makanannya. Matthew hanya pasang senyum bersalahnya ketika Francis mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya— tanpa disadari oleh Arthur, tentunya.

Francis memiliki sahabat yang bekerja sebagai guru sejarah di sekolah Matthew yang kebetulan juga mengajar di kelas yang sama dengan anak keduanya itu. Jadi mengenai perkembangan nilai sejarah anaknya itu, Arthur biasa menanyakan langsung pada Francis atau guru bersangkutan jika dia berkunjung ke kediaman mereka. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Antonio Ferrnandez Carriedo—atau apalah itu. Namanya yang terlalu panjang membuat Arthur malas untuk mengingatnya. Mungkin berlebihan— tapi Arthur hanya tidak ingin anaknya yang paling diandalkan soal nilai itu jatuh di pelajaran yang paling dianggapnya mudah.

Matthew Williams meringis— seandainya saja Arthur tahu bahwa sejarah adalah pelajaran yang paling dibenci anak keduanya. Francis hanya dapat mengaduh tanpa rasa bersalah, terlanjur berbohong pada istrinya.

Ruangan lengang. Mereka kembali disibukkan dengan menyantap masing-masing makanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu berderit. Kali ini Alfred, anak sulung mereka, muncul dengan ekspresi tidak layak— kantong mata hitam, rambut acak-acakan, dan baju yang semraut. Dia menggunakan kemeja biru bergaris yang akan digunakannya untuk kuliahnya jam sepuluh ini. Sebuah tas jinjing diseretnya di dekat kaki, menyampirkan jaketnya asal-asalan pada bahu dan menguap lebar tanpa malu-malu. Arthur lantas melenguh jengkel dan menebak anaknya itu kembali begadang malam kemarin. Arthur tidak dapat menahan kejengkelannya ketika kakinya sampai di bangku sebelah Matthew, duduk dengan malas, lalu meraih _toast_ -nya.

"Alfred F. Jones! Kau begadang lagi?"

Yang ditanya justru menguap dan menjawab singkat. "Seperti yang kau lihat, _Dad_."— jawabnya cuek, benar-benar tidak peduli. Dengan santai dia menyesap susu paginya dan menggigit ujung _toast_ selai cokelatnya— tanpa sedikit pun menaruh perhatian pada Arthur yang sudah menatapnya jengkel— padahal dia hanya bermaksud untuk bertanya. Mendengar itu tidak ada yang bisa Arthur lakukan selain kembali mendengus karena tingkah anaknya yang seenaknya. Walaupun jarak umur mereka hanya sembilan tahun, Arthur Kirkland tetaplah orang tuanya. Francis mencoba menenangkan seperti biasa. Hubungan 'papa' dan 'anak' mereka memang tidak bisa baik semenjak tiga tahun terakhir.

Alfred F. Jones adalah anak angkat yang diadopsinya bersama Francis sejak delapan tahun lalu. Bersamaan dengan Matthew, mereka mengambilnya di panti asuhan kota yang menerima pengadopsian anak karena alasan tak sanggup lagi merawat jumlah anak-anak yatim piatu yang membeludak. Saat itu Alfred masih berumur sebelas tahun, masih penurut dan tidak pernah membangkang. Sementara Matthew, dia adalah anak manis berumur delapan tahun yang pihak panti ketahui sebagai satu-satunya saudara kandung dari Alfred. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi keduanya, membawanya pulang, dan menganggap mereka seperti anak kandung sendiri.

Perbedaan antara Alfred yang dulu dan yang sekarang bagaikan langit dan bumi, membuat Arthur menghela napas. Sampai tiga tahun terakhir, Alfred dianggap sebagai anak kesayangannya— sampai di ujung pubertas pertamanya, untuk pertama kalinya, Alfred berani membangkangnya. Arthur tidak dapat menyalahkan hal lain selain pubertas yang sudah terlanjur menghancurkan segala tingkah baik anaknya dulu.

Sarapan pagi itu berlanjut dengan tenang. Bahkan Alfred yang seharusnya jadi yang paling ribut, paling menyebalkan, dan paling gaduh itu, entah apa sebabnya, ikut-ikut tertular dengan sikap introvert milik adiknya. Arthur mendelik. Di sebelah kanannya Francis menyantap makanan dengan santainya. Tapi bukan karena tingkah Francis yang sedikit tenang, tidak, itu normal mengingat Francis masih memiliki tata krama yang dijunjung pada adat tanah kelahirannya. Melainkan adalah, pakaian Francis yang tampak lebih rapi dan berkelas daripada yang biasa dipakainya bekerja— sukses membuat alis tebal Arthur berkedut heran.

"Francis, kau rapi sekali hari ini. Kau ada rencana apa memang?" Arthur bertanya seraya menyingsing ujung lengan. Dia sudahi acara _morning tea_ -nya, mengambil nampan, dan berniat meletakkannya di dapur untuk nanti siang dicuci. Beberapa detik menunggu jawaban— suaminya itu justru tersenyum, menghentikan sebentar kegiatan makannya, lantas menatap ke arah Arthur.

"Oh, maafkan aku karena aku hampir lupa bilang padamu, _mon cher_. Hari ini aku ada undangan kegiatan di kantor, jadi selama tiga malam aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah."

Alfred yang mendengar itu, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba terhenti. Sendok yang terkapit di antara jemarinya berhenti tepat sesenti di atas gundukan serealnya. Arthur mendelik heran.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang malam tadi?"

"Maaf, _mon cher_. Aku lupa. Semua barang keperluanku sudah kusiapkan, jadi kau tenang saja."

Arthur menghela napasnya. Baik. Dia tidak bisa menolak perintah dari tempat kerja, apapun bentuknya. Pekerjaan adalah kewajiban. Arthur sendiri pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan lembur mengerjakan tumpuk-tumpukan dokumennya. Arthur kemudian menyeret seperangkat minum tehnya menuju dapur, setelah itu berencana akan membangunkan anak bungsunya yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun itu untuk memasuki kelas siang.

Tiga hari tanpa keberadaan suaminya mungkin akan tampak sepi. Apalagi masalah masakan— rasanya dia harus rajin-rajin membeli di _fast food_ terdekat daripada malah terlanjur meracuni anak-anaknya—

Alfred bergeming pada kursinya.

—dia tidak tahu bahwa semua itu adalah awal dari segala mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam metalik milik keluarga Bonnefoy menepi pada sebuah pekarangan sekolah. Matthew meloncat turun, orang tuanya sudah selesai mengantarkannya ke depan gerbang sekolah dengan mobil mereka— sekalian mengantar Peter ke sekolahnya ataupun Francis yang hendak berangkat ke kantor. Dari balik kaca mobil, Matthew menyalami kedua 'orang tua'nya secara bergantian. Peter yang kebetulan duduk di belakang, di sebelahnya, memeluknya dari balik kaca mobil yang terbuka lebar dan tersenyum riang.

"Matty! Jangan lupa belikan aku bento, ya! Aku tidak mau makan masakan buatan _Dad_ ,"

Matthew hanya membalas dengan senyuman skeptis.

"Peter!"

Arthur mencibir kesal seraya menarik kepala anak bungsunya itu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, membuat Francis yang masih duduk di bangku kemudi tertawa melihat tingkah 'istri' dan anaknya itu. Dari dalam mobil dengan jendela yang masih terbuka, Peter melambaikan tangannya. Matthew balas dengan senyuman singkat, lantas berjalan pelan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Arthur segera menutup jendela mobil dan kembali duduk pada kursi depan, masih mencibir. Sepertinya dia terlihat tersinggung dengan Peter yang meminta Matthew membelikannya bento untuk makan siang, seolah masakannya memang yang terburuk hingga tak layak makan.

Sebuah pesan masuk pada ponsel Francis. Mobil mulai berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari yang seharusnya, membuat Arthur menyerngitkan kening.

"Aku langsung ke kantor, _mon cher_. Gilbert sudah menungguku." Francis menutup ponselnya ketika usai melihat isi pesan. Dia memutar kemudi, mulai menjalankan mobil. Dia menatap sebentar ke arah Arthur dengan tampang bersalah, sedikit khawatir Athur akan langsung menolaknya. "Kau bisa mengantar Peter sendiri, kan?"

Arthur hanya sekilas melirik suaminya itu. Mobil mulai berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari yang seharusnya mereka tuju— sekolah dasar yang terletak sekitar beberapa belas kilometer dari tempat sekarang. Mobil berjalan tergesa, sepertinya Francis memang sedang terburu-buru. Gilbert, teman baiknya bersama Antonio, sekaligus teman sekantornya, sudah menunggunya.

Athur menghela napas. Jengkel— tapi dibilang iri juga, tidak. Persahabatan kadang memang bisa lebih diutamakan dari cinta— Arthur memang tahu Francis bersabat dengan kedua temannya itu semenjak masa labil SMA. Bahkan sekarang, mereka bertiga masih berhubungan; dengan Francis yang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Gilbert yang kebetulan putra pengelolanya. Hanya Antonio yang memilih untuk jadi guru— dan secara kebetulan lagi menjadi guru di kelas anaknya. Persahabatan yang begitu langgeng, membuat Arthur hanya bisa mengulum tersenyum. "Tidak masalah," jawabnya kemudian. Jarak kantor Francis memang lebih dekat jika dihitung dari sekolah Matthew, hanya saja arahnya berlawanan dengan sekolah Peter. Jadi Francis akan mengantarkannya ke pemberhentian bus terdekat, meninggalkannya bersama Peter, untuk membiarkannya membawa anak bungsu mereka ke sekolah menggunakan bus sendiri. Francis hanya tersenyum dengan tampang bersalahnya.

Beberapa menit setelah sampai di depan pemberhentian bus, Arthur segera melompat turun. Dia menggandeng Peter, yang kembali melambaikan tangan ke arah Francis yang beberapa detik kemudian kembali melaju cepat dengan mobilnya. Francis hanya mengucapkan salam singkat perpisahannya dari balik kaca mobil— tidak benar-benar sempat mengantarkan keduanya turun. " _Je t'aime_!"

Arthur menghela napas. Mengantar anak sekolah tanpa diantar suami sepertinya akan agak menyulitkan.

Arthur menggandeng anaknya menuju bibir terminal, menunggu bus berikutnya datang. Keadaan terminal agak ramai. Arthur menggandeng tangan Peter dengan kencang, tidak ingin membuatnya terpisah. Beberapa orang terlihat mendorong-dorong untuk mengantri di dekat bibir terminal— membuat Arthur pasang tampang memelasnya. Inilah alasan kenapa dia benci menaiki kendaraan umum sendirian.

Sebuah bus merapat ke terminal. Arthur segera membawa Peter masuk, memilih menggendongnya agar mereka bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Bus penuh dalam beberapa detik; Arthur terpaksa naik dengan posisi berdiri. Dia memilih berdiri dekat pintu bus dengan Peter dalam gendongannya.

Matanya mengkilat.

"Eh?"

Arthur rasa dirinya salah lihat. Seseorang yang begitu familiar tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ujung gerbong itu, melipat tangan masuk ke dalam kantong, dan tengah membelakanginya itu adalah …

Alfred?

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Untuk apa anak itu di sini? Seharusnya dia sudah ada di kampus dengan _cruiser motorbikes_ -nya, kan? Apa dia yang salah lihat?

Peter dalam gendongannya masih sibuk memainkan pegangan bus, tidak menyadari keadaan papanya yang sekarang malah sibuk memperhatikan hal lain selain menghindari kerumunan yang terus mendorong dan mendesak tubuhnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada ujung gerbong, menyerngit, dan memperhatikan siapa gerangan orang yang tengah berdiri di ujung sana itu. Alfred, kah?

Namun sedetik kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada seorang pria yang diperkirakan masih berumur dua puluhan, berdiri bersanding di dekat orang yang diduganya Alfred itu, membuat Arthur sukses sedikit terbelalak; sejenak berpikir. Rasanya dia pernah melihat anak yang sama di suatu tempat— ah, kalau tidak salah Gilbert pernah mengenalkannya.

Arthur semakin menyerngitkan dahi.

Sangking penasarannya, Arthur mendekat. Peter yang dalam gendongannya hanya bisa menatap bingung tingkah papanya yang kembali berjalan berdesak menuju ke arah berlawanan. Matanya seketika memenicng, setelah sedetik menangkap lihat wajah seseorng yang diduganya sebagai Alfred itu—ketika tubuh itu sempat berbalik ke belakang.

Bus berhenti. Lalu lalang orang yang turun membuyarkan segalanya.

 _Itu memang Alfred_.

.

.

.

Sore hari setelah Matthew pulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya, seperti biasa, Arthur baru saja usai dengan _afternoon tea_ -nya— bedanya kali ini dia yang membuat menunya sendiri— dan Arthur hanya bisa memelas ketika menyadari betapa buruk rasa masakannya. Peter sudah pulang sejak tiga jam lalu, Arthur yang menjemput. Sekarang anak itu masih tidur siang di kamarnya, memeluk guling, belum berganti pakaian setelah pulang (dia bilang sekalian mandi sore.)

Matthew menyamperi Arthur yang tengah mencuci piring, sudah lengkap dengan pakaian rumahnya. Tangannya hendak mengambil sebuah gelas minuman di kulkas, meneguknya singkat, sampai Arthur dengan tiba-tiba menegurnya.

"Matty, apa kau melihat kakakmu kuliah hari ini?"

Seperti tadi pagi, Matthew kembali tersedak atas pertanyaan papanya. Dia memukul dadanya sendiri, meletakkan gelas ke meja terdekat dengan keras. Kenapa papanya tibat-tiba bertanya tentang Alfred— tumben-tumbennya papanya itu mau peduli dengan kakaknya yang notabene dianggapnya sebagai anak yang paling nakal dan menyengkelkan? Matthew menatap sang papa dengan pandangan yang agak ragu, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjawab seadanya. "Ha-hanya selama jam pertama, _Dad._ "

Tapi ternyata jawaban Matthew sukses membuat Arthur berteriak marah.

"Dia bolos lagi?" Arthur mengeram kesal. Mungkin tidak akan ada masalah baginya jika Alfred membolos kuliah satu atau dua kali selama satu semester— pasalnya dulu juga dia sering melakukannya bersama Francis ketika masa-masa pacaran— juga sistem kuliah tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang ketidakhadiran mahasiswanya di jam perkuliahan. Tapi ini sudah terhitung sepuluh kali sejak sang dosen memberitahukannya tentang ketidak hadirannya di jam kuliah. Arthur rasa Alfred tidak akan mudah diwisudakan jika absennya kacau seperti itu.

Matthew menggeleng. Arthur menghela napasnya, berusaha sabar. Ternyata yang pagi tadi ditemuinya memang Alfred. Dasar keparat. Tapi untuk apa anak itu membolos, pergi berdua dengan seseorang menaiki bus, padahal kalau sekedar bolos dia hanya perlu kabur membawa _cruiser motorbikes_ -nya tanpa perlu menaiki bus bersama seseorang, kan? Memang dia bisa mengelabui mata sang dosen dengan berpura-pura meletakkan motor di pekarangan kampus, seolah-olah dia datang di jam kuliah? Hah! Alfred sial karena hari ini papanya lah yang memergokinya bolos degan mata kepalanya sendiri.

 _Ting … tong …_

Bel utama rumah berbunyi, membuat Arthur menolehkan kepalanya. Matthew yang menyadari posisinya segera bergegas membuka pintu, membiarkan gelas minumnya yang baru habis setengah tertinggal di dekat meja, meninggalkan Arthur sendirian sementara di ruang dapur yang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dengan menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di sana, ambil posisi memijit kening.

Sekarang masalahnya bertambah— bukan hanya sebatas masalah menu makanan apa tepatnya yang akan Arthur suguhkan pada ketiga anaknya. Sekarang Alfred benar-benar sudah mengacaukan pikirannya.

Arthur berjanji akan menghukumnya ketika anak itu pulang nanti.

"Kak!"

Panjang umur.

Alfred F. Jones sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Artur menatapnya dengan pandangan bengis, tangan sudah terkepal untuk bersiap-siap menghantam muka kurang ajarnya. Namun Alfred justru membalasnya dengan angkuhan, lantas mencopot jaket biru yang digunakannya ke sandaran kursi dengan cuek— seolah merasa tidak berdosa dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Seandainya dia tahu bahwa dia sudah ketahuan bolos yang kesekian kali oleh Arthur— boleh jadi dia akan pasang tampang berbeda. Arthur dengan geram segera saja memuntahkan segala kekesalannya.

"Alfred! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan— kau membolos kuliah lagi, hah?"

Alfred menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak segera menjawab. Tahu dari mana Arthur?

Alfred melirik ke arah Matthew yang pasang tampang datarnya, tidak peduli, masih sibuk meminum air mineral yang kembali diisinya dari kulkas. Alfred mendecih. Salah paham, tapi Alfred menduga pasti anak itu yang memberitahukan kebolosannya pada papa mereka.

Alfred menghela napas— "Memang apa pedulimu, _Dad_?" menjawab dengan enteng tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah— sukses membuat Arthur, yang tentu saja, kembali mengeram kesal. Jelas-jelas anak sialan ini tengah menguji kesabarannya.

"Brengsek—"

Arthur tidak dapat menahan kekesalannya. Tangannya kecilnya bergerak, hendak melayangkan tinju. Matthew yang berada di belakang keduanya berbalik pergi— sudah menjejak di luar dapur tanpa sedikit pun rasa simpati— lebih tepatnya karena dia memang tidak mau peduli dengan pertengkaran bodoh papa dan kakaknya. Ketika tubuh Matthew sepenuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu dapur, Alfred, yang tentunya memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi itu, menahan kedua tangan Arthur. Arthur mendecih kesal, berusaha menarik balik tangannya— sampai ketika Alfred melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah sekali pun diduga-duganya.

 _Cup_

Bibir keduanya tertaut.

Arthur tidak percaya dengan apa yang Alfred— anaknya itu lakukan pada dirinya.

Arthur meronta. Kedua tangan besar Alfred justru meraih kedua belah pipinya dan menarik kepala sang pemilik iris _emerald_ itu hanyut ke dalam ciumannya. Lidahnya dengan kasar menyelusup di antara bibir sang papa, mengecapnya berkali-kali dan memelintir lidah lawan hingga Arthur kecolongan— lidah Alfred berhasil mengabsen giginya satu persatu dan menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya yang hangat. Seumur-umur Francis saja belum pernah melakukan ciuman kasar seperti ini padanya—Arthur yang kelewat kesal memukul-mukul dada lawan di depannya.

"Mmmmff—"

Arthur kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Parasnya sudah memerah— bukan lagi sekedar memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang dapat kalian bayangkan. Pandangannya berkunang, dan kepalanya mendadak berdenyut. Alfred menyeringai melihat tingkah sang papa yang mulai tenang dan sepertinya tidak lagi berminat untuk melawan perlakuannya. Alfred berbaik hati dengan sejenak melepaskan ciuman mereka— membiarkan Arthur menarik napas semampunya. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan pundak Arthur yang sudah naik turun tidak keruan, Alfred lantas menarik napasnya, menghembuskannya tepat di telinga Arthur yang langsung membuatnya bergidik kaget. Dia berbisik pelan— kembali menarik pinggul sang papa agar tepat menyentuh perutnya yang masih tertutup kemeja.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Dad_."

Kalau dibilang ingin marah, ya, tentu saja Arthur Kirkland sangat ingin marah. Bahkan Arthur tidak tahu cara apa yang tepat untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya— tapi darah yang lama-lama berkumpul di ubun-ubun itu membuyarkan segalanya.

Arthur merasakan pandangannya yang samar-samar menghitam.

.

.

.

Arthur tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya Alfred, anak sulungnya itu, mau menuruti perkataannya.

Sang personifikasi negeri Britania Raya itu membuka matanya yang tampak berat. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas, dan punggungnya serasa mati rasa. Bagian pangkal lehernya begitu pegal— kaku, nyaris tidak bisa digerakkan. Pandangannya yang masih buram mengaburkan segalanya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, membuat pemilik marga Krikland itu mengaduh nyeri untuk beberapa kali.

Adalah hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum akhirnya dirinya jatuh pingsan. Selain itu, lupa. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dia berusaha mencerca tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hnggh!"

Suara lenguhan— yang telinga Arthur terka sebagai suara personifikasi negeri kesatuan Amerika itu— bergema di seisi ruangan. Arthur yang beberapa saat lalu masih separuh tersadar dengan kepala berdenyut, kali ini benar-benar membuka matanya— wajahnya seketika memanas mendapati hal tak senonoh sudah terpampang jelas-jelas di depan sana. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi— antara dirinya yang tiba-tiba bisa berdekap dalam satu ruang bersama dua individual lain di depan sana, yang entah tidak habis pikir, sedang melakukan apa.

Ada seorang pria berkebangsaan Russia tengah menghisap benda di antara selangkangan milik— _glek_ — pemuda yang begitu Arthur kenal sebagai anaknya.

"Ohh— Ya— AKH! Hngg … kau pandai sekali melakukan servis seperti ini, Ivan …" sang _American_ , dengan wajah memerah dibasahi peluh, menjambak rambut pemilik iris _violet_ itu hingga pangkal kerongkongannya benar-benar dimasuki sempurna oleh kejantanannya. Memaju-mundurkannya dengan brutal, membuat seluruh batangnya nyaris benar-benar dihisap habis. Sang pemilik iris _violet_ , yang Arthur tebak bernama Ivan itu, entah bagaimana caranya— dengan nikmatnya semakin bergerilya terhadap benda di antara selangkangan Alfred yang sudah benar-benar menegang itu. Menghisapnya, menjilatnya, memainkannya di antara deretan gigi putihnya hingga membuat sang lawan menggelinjang nikmat. Tangannya sendiri sibuk mengocok kenjantanannya yang sudah menjulang di udara— Arthur Kirkland bergidik ngeri mengetahui seberapa 'super' ukuran milik sang personifikasi negeri Russia itu, begitu berbanding dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar.

 _Satu detik_. Arthur menelan ludahnya serak.

Hampir tiga menit semenjak Arthur melihat pemandangan barusan. Mulutnya masih terkunci rapat. Bahkan otaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa— rasa panas mulai mendidihkan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut rapi dengan pakaian formalnya. Getar-getir. Dan baru di menit kelima saat Arthur mulai mengalihkan pandang cemas— ketika sang _American_ menyadari Arthur yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan keduanya, menatap mereka lamat-lamat dari kejauhan, tanpa sedikit pun melayangkan sapatah kata protes tentang hal yang tengah mereka lakukan terang-terangan di depannya. Beberapa detik sebelum Alfred berteriak penuh kenikmatan, sang Kirkland tersadar akan posisinya dan segera memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawan.

"Shh— Ivan … berhenti sebentar." Sang personifikasi negeri _United States_ itu menarik si pemilik _beige_ menjauh dari kenjantanannya. Ivan terdongak, menatap bingung ke arah Alfred yang sudah megacungkan jemarinya ke arah Arthur yang masih termanggu pada tempatnya, memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan tolol, sama sekali belum menyadari keadaan kedua tangannya yang sudah terikat. Alfred menyeringai, menyikap bajunya, lalu menjilat ujung bibir.

"Ada apa, _Dad_? Apa kau ingin bergabung?" tanyanya setengah tertawa, mengajak sang papa yang sepertinya _sedikit_ tertarik dengan kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Mendengar ajakan blak-blakan itu— pemuda asli tanah Britania Raya itu menggeleng cepat. Baru sekarang mulutnya berhasil mengucapkan umpatan serapah, lepas dari kesibukannya yang secara tidak sadar malah 'menikmati' apa yang sepasang pria itu lakukan di depannya. Alfred justru tertawa, mengalihkan pandang, lalu merangkak ke arah Arthur yang kembali mengkilat marah.

"Alfred … sialan kau!"

Sang pemilik iris biru kembali tertawa kekanak-kanakan.

Tanpa mengindahkan umpatan marah sang papa, Alfred justru makin mendekatkan dirinya. Belah tangannya segera menarik wajah sang papa, meyatukan bibir keduanya, lantas melumatnya ganas dan menghisapnya kuat. Arthur memejamkan mata tidak suka. Dia benci ini. Ini ciuman yang sama dengan yang Alfred berikan sore ini— hanya sedikit lebih panas dan mendominan total mulutnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan— akhirnya Alfred benar-benar dapat menaklukan bibir sang papa yang awalnya berusaha melawan— menyelusupkan daging kenyal di antara bibirnya untuk menari di dalam rongga Arthur yang hangat dan tampak menggoda.

"!"

Alfred menarik wajahnya kaget ketika mengetahui sang papa menggigit ujung bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Haha!"

Ivan Braginsky— yang menonton tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya, malah menggelegarkan tawa. Alfred menoleh ke arahnya, mendecih tidak suka. Alfred mengerling, Ivan masih sibuk tertawa sambil memegangi perut. Oke. Dia hanya tidak menyangka Arthur akan melakukan demikian— menggigit bibir sang lawan dominan hingga berjengit kesakitan. Ivan tahu Alfred memang tidak pandai mendominan, walaupun terhadap tipikal 'bot' sekalipun. Dan faktanya juga, Arthur lebih 'senior' dalam hal bercinta dibanding mereka berdua. Jadi, dengan blak-blakan, Ivan akan bilang Alfred lebih payah dalam beradu cinta jika disandingkan di antara mereka bertiga.

Ivan masih dengan tawa kekanak-kanakannya. "Kemari. Biar aku yang menyembuhkannya untukmu, Alfred."

Ivan menarik bibir penuh darah Alfred ke dalam pangutannya.

Suara kecapan dan lumatan kembali mendominasi ruangan. Ivan Braginsky mendominan bibir kemerahan Alfred. Lidah Ivan menyelusup, menarik, memutar balik lidah Alfred yang berusaha melawan pergerakannya— berusaha mengimbangi gerakan brutalnya, tidak mau kalah. Saliva dengan campuran darah pekat mulai mengalir dari sisi bibir keduanya, Alfred mendesah tertahan. Dia memang tidak bisa mendominan jika bersanding dengan Ivan.

Arthur masih bergerak gelisah dalam posisinya. Setelah terang-terangan melecehakannya, sekarang dia malah asik dengan pria lain— _persetan_. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing, apalagi peduli dengan apapun yang Alfred lakukan dengan orang lain. Sekarang yang diinginkannya adalah …

 _Blush_

Wajahnya memanas mengetahui libidonya— yang entah sejak kapan— ikut tergerak.

Alfred merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mengacung tegak menekan selangkangannya yang terbuka. Sebentar dia melepas ciumannya, memperhatikan Arthur yang sudah mati-matian menyembunyikan wajah dengan menundukkan kepala dalam, enggan menatap matanya. Ketika iris langit cerahnya sukses menatap ke arah pangkal paha Arthur yang ikut teransang— dia kembali menyeringai kejam.

"Wow! Lihat, Ivan. Dia sudah setegang ini." Alfred hampir tertawa lepas. Arthur memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah— antara menahan hasratnya yang tertahan dan kesal sangking malunya. Mengetahui hasratnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, Arthur merutuk— mengucapkan sederet kata binatang sebagai pelampiasan. Alfred justru tertawa, tangannya dengan lancang menekan area privat itu hingga si pemilik memekik tertahan.

"Akh!"

Arthur mengutuki desahannya yang barusan.

Tangan Alfred dengan cepat menarik paksa celananya, mengekspos sempurna kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegang itu. Arthur menyembunyikan wajah kemerahannya, memalingkan muka ke arah lain dengan mengumpatkan segala macam serapah. Entahlah. Dia hanya tidak bisa melawan … sekarang.

 _Ahh_ ... Lihatlah betapa kejantanan Arthur dengan ukuran yang 'sedikit' lebih kecil darinya itu berdiri menantang di antara selangkangannya. Ujungnya yang kemerahan mengeluarkan tetesan bening _precum_ , sudah bergetar hebat minta diperhatikan. Alfred menjilat ujung bibirnya. Menahan tanganya untuk tidak segera mengoyak benda itu ataupun membobol paksa lubang sang papa tanpa persiapan apapun— di sisi lain membayangkan betapa panasnya selama ini kedua 'orang tua' mereka bercinta tanpa sepengetahuannya. Arthur merintih kesal, menggertakkan giginya. Jika seandainya kakinya bebas— ingin sekali dia menendang wajah itu untuk segera menjauh. Tapi Alfred F. Jones dengan sengaja menahan kedua pahanya untuk terbuka lebar, melempar jauh celana yang entah sudah di mana keberadaannya. Alfred perlahan mulai menyentuh titik vital sang papa, membuat Arthur berjengit dan melengkungkan tubuh sempurna.

"Al- Alfred!"

Alfred meraih kejantanan Arthur, mengocoknya tanpa ampun. Jemarinya menekan ujung batang kemerahan sang pemilik marga Kirkland, hingga pemuda— papa muda itu meracau tak keruan. Arthur menggigit bibir pasrah, sisi lain hatinya memaksanya untuk berontak. Tapi sekelit apapun hatinya menolak, otaknya justru melakukan yang berlawan. Inilah yang apa yang _diinginkan_ tubuhnya. Arthur menggelinjang ketika tangan Alfred memompa kenjantanannya semakin kasar— dan jarinya yang menelusup tidak sabaran pada lubang belakangnya.

"Sa- sakit— akh— SIALAN!" tentu saja, Arthur Kirkland mendesah sakit saat jemari Alfred tanpa persiapan apapun menerobosnya sembarangan.

"Ah … Alfred. Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memperlakukan 'bot'-mu dengan lebih baik, _Da._ " Ivan, yang sedari tadi menonton Alfred yang mulai mempenetrasikan asal selangkangan sang papa, berkomentar kecil. Dia berkata seolah dia yang paling mahir memperlakukan bot di sini— tapi di sisi lain Alfred membenarkan karena dia merupakan satu-satunya 'top' di antara mereka. Alfred melirik Ivan, setengah kesal. Satu jarinya dengan kasar mulai menyelusup ke dalam anus sang papa, membuat sang pemilik liang mengumpat-ngumpat menahan rasa sakitnya. Tangan Alfred sukses terhenti ketika Ivan menggenggam pergelanganya— menahan pergerakannya. Arthur menahan napasnya lega, bersyukur lubangnya bisa tenang untuk sementara.

"Bukankah kau sendiri memperlakukanku lebih kasar dari ini!" Alfred mencibir, tidak terima. Mengingat apa perlakuan Ivan pada tubuhnya yang lebih parah, membuat sang personifikasi negeri _United States_ itu melayangkan protes. Ivan kembali pasang senyum _childish_ andalannya, ikut menyelusupkan dua jarinya di anus Arthur tanpa izin, Arthur kembali meringis tidak sabaran— apalagi dengan tangan sang personifikasi negeri Russia yang masih menggenakan sebuah sarung tangan itu, semakin memperburuk keadaan. _Persetan siapa yang lebih handal dalam memuaskan bot, kalian begitu memuakkan!_ — Arthur mengutukinya dalam hati.

"Ha-ah! Berhenti— kalian ... Ukh—" berikutnya adalah deretan nama binatang dan serapah yang keluar dari mulut Arthur, namun seolah tidak peduli, Alfred masih sibuk mencibir tingkah _sex friend_ -nya yang dengan senyum polos kembali menyodok liang Arthur dengan beringas, bahkan sudah tambah dengan dua jari, membuat Arthur mendesah tak karuan— saliva sudah menetes dari sudut bibirnya, dan kakinya meronta-ronta gelisah.

"Pantas saja Kiku tidak betah menjadi botmu, _Da_." Ivan tertawa, mengalihkan perhatian. Alfred hanya balas dengan decihan.

Kedua jemari mereka bergerak tidak sabaran di dalam tubuh Arthur. Sebelah tangan Ivan yang menganggur, dengan lancangnya digunakan untuk membungkam mulut sang personifikasi negeri Britania. Alfred bahkan sudah menambahkan tiga jarinya, Arthur sukses mengerang kesakitan tanpa bersuara dengan mulut dibekap kasar. Entah sudah berapa jari yang menggeliat di dalam anusnya, rasanya begitu menyakitkan, perih. Cairan bening mulai meluncur turun dari kedua sudut matanya, lantas bernapas lega ketika Ivan, dengan berbaik hati setengah bersimpati— menarik ketiga jemarinya.

"Silakan kau sendiri yang memuaskannya, Alfred." Ivan tersenyum menatap Alfred yang sudah menyeringai puas ke arahnya, begitu berrsyukur Ivan mau rela mengalah demi dirinya, jadi dia tidak perlu berbagi tempat yang sama dengan sang _mother Russia_ yang jelas-jelas akan mendominan. Alfred tanpa sungkan membobol lubang yang sama dengan empat jarinya yang masih tertinggal. Alfred kembali menaik turunkan kejantanan sang papa yang masih dalam genggamannya— hingga Arthur memekik kesal— entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

"A- ahh! Al- Alfred— bre- brengsek kauu! Ahhngg—"

Ivan tersenyum melihat kegiatan kedua 'papa' dan 'anak' itu.

Ivan dengan posisi masih di belakang Alfred yang sibuk menyodok lubang sang papa itu, kembali mendekat, lantas tangannya yang masih terbalut sarung hitam, mendorong Alfred dan menuntun badannya ke dalam posisi setengah menungging. Gerakan Alfred terhenti, menoleh karena perlakuan Ivan— namun pria pemilik marga Braginsky itu balas dengan senyum riangnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Alfred yang merasa permainannya tengah diganggu itu, menyerngit tidak suka. Ivan benar-benar membuatnya berada dalam posisi menungging, mengekspos bokongnya dengan celana separuh melorot; menggerayangi area dadanya yang tepat menghadap ke wajah Arthur. Putingnya dipelintir, ditarik, dipijat— tubuh Alfred sukses bergetar hebat. Wajah Arthur sontak memanas ketika merasakan ujung puting dada Alfred menggesek bongkahan pipi kenyalnya; sementara bibirnya menyentuh perbatasan area dada dan perut— hampir mengecapnya. Alfred dengan wajah memerahnya melotot ke arah Ivan yang sembarangan melakukan penetrasi pada kedua puting dada kemerahannya.

Ivan, masih dengan senyum riangnya, menjawab seadanya. "Aku bosan jika hanya melihat, _Da_."— sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Ivan menarik turun celana yang dikenakan Alfred hingga bongkahan pantatnya menyembul sempurna. Alfred hanya bisa menghela napas frustasi— bagaimana pun dia tidak dapat menolak permintaan _sex friend-_ nya. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bercinta; saling berpangutan bibir menjadikan masing-masing pelampiasan karena keduanya yang sama-sama tidak bisa memiliki masing-masing pilihan. Sejak awal hubungannya dengan Ivan hanya sebatas _sex friend_ , tidak lebih. Alfred menganggap lumrah apapun yang akan Ivan lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Ivan kembali tersenyum. Biarlah Alfred sibuk mempenetrasikan kejantanan Arthur atau apapun di bawah sana— tapi miliknya juga perlu servis yang setimpal, kan?

Ujung kesat sarung tangan hitam sang _Russian_ itu mulai menyelusup ke belahan bokong putih milik sang _American_. Alfred meringis. Miliknya dengan bebas menggantung di udara— tepat di dada polos milik sang papa. Arthur yang tidak bisa merespon apapun perlakuan mereka, apalagi kalau bukan karena otaknya yang terlalu lama untuk menalar, akhirnya memilih diam. Peluh mulai membanjiri setiap inci tubuhnya, mata _emerald-_ nya yang selama ini tampak cerah— perlahan meredup, sembab karena tangisannya yang entah sejak kapan keluar. Irisnya menatap kaku Alfred yang mulai berteriak menyebut-nyebut nama pendominannya, kenikmatan. Ivan tertawa kecil, masih pasang tampang pura-pura bodohnya, padahal empat jarinya sudah masuk sempurna di liang anal sang personifikasi negeri _United States_. Alfred memompa kepemilikannya sendiri, menggeseknya di atas tonjolan merah milik Arthur di bawahnya. Arthur menggelinjang, kejantanannya menegang sempurna.

"Akh! Ivan— ya— lebih dalam ..." peluh membanjiri sang pemilik iris biru. Tubuhnya bergetar, rambut pirangnya mencuat hingga membentur dada sang personifikasi Russia. Tangannya yang menumpu pada pergelangan Arthur yang terikat mulai mengencang. Arthur meringis merasakan libidonya yang dibuat tergerak menyaksikan keduanya, anusnya ikut-ikutan berkedut minta diisi. Seandainya jemarinya tidak terikat— ataupun Alfred yang masih mau peduli dengan hasratnya yang sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa tersalurkan— Arthur tidak peduli apapun yang akan mengisi analnya untuk ke depan. Puncak kenikmatan tertahan, apalagi dengan adanya tangan Alfred yang sengaja menekan ujung kejantannya, membuat Arthur hampir mustahil menyalurkan seluruh hasratnya.

"Ha- ahh … Ivan— aku mau—"

Seakan mengerti kode itu, Ivan ikut meraih kejantanan Alfred yang menggantung, membantu Alfred memanjakannya. _Precum_ mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanannya, membasahi tepat di bagian dada Arthur. Arthur dengan tubuh bergetarnya, mulai menggeliat gelisah.

" _Da— Dad_ — Oh! Ahh!"

Ivan telah memasukkan kejantanan beruratnya dalam sekali hentakan.

Tubuh Alfred sukses terdorong ke depan, membuat personifikasi _United States_ itu memeluk tubuh berpeluh Arthur yang menghadapnya. Kedua dada mereka menyatu, Arthur dengan wajah yang masih memanas merasakan putingnya bergesek kasar dengan kepemilikan Alfred— ataupun kejantannya yang sudah berdiri menantang menabrak perut bidang sang _American_. Gerakan Ivan sama sekali tidak pelan, begitu beringas hingga membuat Alfred F. Jones meracaukan nama keduanya tidak keruan. Terdengar nafas hangat Alfred yang menyentuh cuping telinganya, Arthur bergetar gelisah. Alfred memijat kejantanannya sendiri, menyandingkannya dengan milik Arthur, membuat pemuda itu ikut menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Arthur mendesah hebat, tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Alfred pada tubuhnya. Apalagi sesuatu di bawah sana benar-benar sengaja menguji libidonya yang mati-matian berusaha ditahan.

"Ah ... Bagaimana, _Dad_ — mnggghh ... A- apa kau meng- ahh— inginkan miliku ini —khhh— di tubuhmu?"

Alfred semakin meracau keras, tidak jelas, menawarkan kejantanannya. Gerakan Ivan yang semakin beringas memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, begitu berimbas pada Arthur yang secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kejantanan Alfred yang mengacung tegak hingga merangsek kencang pada pada belahan selangkangannya. Alfred berusaha untuk tidak menimpa Arthur yang sudah berjengit kesal di bawahnya, meminta perhatian untuk kejantanannya yang berkedut. Tangan Arthur yang terikat di atas kepala mulai bergerak gelisah, kepalanya sudah memutar ke arah tubuh bagian timur, membuang muka. Tidak akan semudah itu baginya untuk mengakui hasratnya— tentu saja bagi Arthur itu merupakan deklarasi kalah. Kejantanannya mulai terasa menyakitkan pun dengan lubang analnya yang terasa begitu kosong sejak Alfred menarik keluar jemarinya. Sementara dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, pinggulnya bergerak ringan secara reflek— menggesek kejantannya sendiri pada perut Alfred yang sudah menyelip di antara selangkangannya. Arthur mendesis. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, kelewat tidak tahan.

"Al- Al— buat aku keluar—" untuk pertama kalinya sang personifikasi Britania Raya itu memohon. Alfred yang hanyut pada dunia sendiri terhadap perlakuan Ivan kembali mendesah. Sudut bibirnya mulai meneteskan saliva dan membasahi wajah sang pemilik marga Kirkland. Mendengar permintaan sang papa, Alfred dengan sisa tenaganya menempatkan kejantanannya tepat di depan anus sang _United Kingdom_ , mulai menggesekkannya maju mundur seirama gerakan Ivan pada analnya. Alfred tersenyum penuh kemenangan— tentu saja.

"Ahh— AHHHNNN—"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi kejantanan Alfred menembus liang Arthur dengan sempurna, sukses membuat si pemilik liang melolong panjang. Penisnya langsung menyemburkan sperma saat itu juga, sangking tidak tahannya, memberikan sensasi lengket pada perut dan dada bidang keduanya yang menyatu. Alfred tertawa di antara desahannya. Arthur berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah malu bukan kepalang.

"Ah … lihat, _Dad_. Lubangmu— mhh … se- _sempit_ sekali." Alfred tertawa dengan mata menghina, masih mendesis di antara himpitan Arthur maupun Ivan di belakangnya, "Apa Papa— ahh— jarang ber-ngggh-cinta dengan… _akh_ — mu- mu a- akhir-akhir ini—mmmhh …?"

Mendengar itu, tentu saja, Arthur ingin sekali meludah di wajah kurang ajarnya itu. Berhubungan dia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang— belum lagi keadaannya yang terhimpit tubuh Alfred, disodok maju mundur dengan tidak sabaran, membuatnya hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Alfred menyeringai puas seraya terus mendorong masuk kejantanannya.

Alfred meracau tidak jelas. Sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar terhimpit oleh dua orang hingga membuatnya tak bebas bergerak. Tubuhnya jatuh menimpa Arthur yang meringis kesakitan dengan pinggul yang sedikit meninggi— memberikan akses tersendiri pada Alfred untuk leluasa memasukinya. Bibir Alfred meraih bibir Arthur sekali lagi, menjilat dan menghisapnya hingga raib. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, Arthur kembali meneteskan _precum_ -nya dengan air mata yang tak kalah mengalir deras. Lidahnya tertaut di antara bibir Alfred— yang tanpa segan mengajaknya menari lagi. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam seiring dengan pergerakan Ivan yang semakin ganas menyodok anal milik sang negeri _United States_.

Sampai di ujung klimaks. Alfred mengangkat tinggi bokongnya, Ivan mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut. Tangannya yang kembali lurus bertumpu pada pergelangan Arthur memisahkan ciuman mereka, pun dengan kejantanan Alfred yang beberapa waktu lalu bersarang di liangnya.

"Ahh—!"

Alfred tepat menyemburkan klimaksnya di depan wajah sang papa— mengotori wajah kemerahannya dengan pejuh yang sedari awal permainan telah tertahan. Arthur memejamkan matanya, cairan kental itu perlahan menyiprati wajahnya hingga menetes melalui sudut pipinya, beberapa masuk ke area mulut, membuat Arthur dengan terpaksa meneguknya dengan sekali telan. Alfred menangkup wajahnya untuk memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Arthur agar memaksanya menjilat tetesan kilmaksnya sampai semburan terakhir.

Seketika tubuh Alfred ambruk. Berhasil klimaks setelah sekian lama melakukan penetrasi memang melelahkan, Alfred menarik napasnya berat. Ivan segera mundur dan menarik kejantanannya, spermanya merembes melalui celah bongkahan Alfred, membuat Arthur yang tidur tertindih badan besar di atasnya itu, berjengit ngeri. Sedikit tetesan darah mengalir dari anusnya, ini karena Ivan yang tidak terlalu mau peduli melakukan persiapan pada anus Alfred atau apapun sebelum benar-benar memasukinya. Arthur benar-benar bersyukur bukan dia yang Ivan masuki— Francis bakan belum pernah mengoyaknya hingga seperti itu.

Alfred mengelus kepala Arthur yang masih bersitegang di bawah— masih sibuk mencerna tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya, Alfred dan—

"Aku mencintaimu, _Dad_ ,"

— Arthur memejamkan matanya berat.

Kesadarannya seakan diputar balik paksa.

.

.

.

Arthur bangun tidak dengan keadaan baiknya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, di sisi lain area bokongnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu pegal membuat pikirannya buyar. Arthur mengucek mata sekenannya, lingkar hitam sudah menghiasi wajah dan rambut pirangnya sudah tak kalah berantakan. Arthur menatap ke arah jam yang yang bertengger di dinding sisi kanan atas kepalanya. Sudah tepat jam setengah sembilan, lewat dari jadwal bangun yang seharusnya.

Arthur meringis.

Untung hari ini libur, jadi dia tidak punya jadwal mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah.

Satu detik Arthur terdiam, dan detik berikutnya memilih merenggangkan persendian tubuhnya yang kaku. Arthur menguap lebar-lebar, lantas kembali mengucek ujung matanya yang berair. Cukup lama dia melakukannya, hingga dalam otaknya— terbersit mimpi semalam yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengusik pikirannya.

Dahinya mengerut.

Mimpi apa semalam itu?

Arthur— dengan sisa kepercayaannya— tertawa hambar. Ada apa dengan mimpinya semalam? Benar-benar laknat. Bisa-bisanya dia bermimpi tentang dirinya yang tengah melakukan _sex_ bersama Alfred— disodomi dua orang— dan juga Alfred yang menyatakan cinta padanya?

 _Haha_. Rasanya dia baru saja terlempar dari mimpi yang panjang, di sisi lain meragukan apa yang dianggapnya sebagai 'mimpi' itu malah menjadi kenyataan.

Arthur berdiri, berjalan ke arah kaca, menyeret paksa kakinya yang malas tergerak untuk beraktifitas. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah beranjak dari tidur, mandi, lalu menyiapkan sarapan seperti pagi yang biasa dijalaninya. Daripada otaknya semakin memikirkan hal aneh-aneh, lebih baik dia cepat berkemas.

Pagi yang baru mulai menyinsing. Arthur merasa bodoh karena sudah melewatkan jadwal _morning tea_ -nya. Berhubungan Francis sedang tidak di rumah, ataupun fakta bahwa ini adalah hari libur, mungkin tidak akan ada salahnya jika dia sekali saja menghilangkan kesempatan melakukan tradisi kebangsawanannya itu dan menggantikannya dengan waktu tidur yang lebih panjang. Dia lelah seharian lembur bekerja; menangani berbagai dokumen dari persatuan negaranya, ataupun mengurusi ketiga anaknya yang sama sekali belum bisa bermandiri mengurusi diri (termasuk Alfred yang selama ini selalu membuatnya mati jengkel gara-gara tingkah seenak jidatnya.)

Pandangannya bertemu pantulan cermin, bibirnya hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kaku— ini adalah penampilan terburuknya semenjak sepuluh tahun terakhir. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar bangun kesiangan, paling tidak dia ingat 'kesiangan' yang pernah dilakukannya hanya pada sebatas jam tujuh pagi. Mungkin dia patut menyalahkan mimpinya semalam yang diduganya sebagai satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pemicu keterlambatannya untuk bangun lebih awal.

 _Trrrt …_

Ponsel di atas meja terdekatnya tiba-tiba berdering. Iris _emerald_ -nya melirik sekilas, ada dua pesan baru masuk ke ponselnya. Arthur membacanya.

 _Selamat pagi,_ mon cher _! Apa pagimu indah tanpa kehadiranku? Kuharap anak-anak tidak akan protes karena terpaksa memakan masakanmu._

 _Francis_

Arthur hanya menyungginggkan senyum kecilnya membaca _morning call_ dari suaminya itu— kebiasaanya yang begitu diingatnya sebelum menikah dulu. Arthur tertawa kecil, membalas dengan sederet kata; di sisi lain juga merutuk kesal karena tersingggung tentang masakannya yang secara tidak sadar dibilang tak layak makan. Awas saja jika dia sudah lebih mahir nanti, Arthur bersumpah akan membuatnya bersujud!

Pesan kedua. Arthur membacanya.

 _Dad, aku akan menginap di rumah Ivan selama dua malam. Jangan khawatirkan aku._

 _Alfred_

Arthur menyerngitkan dahinya menerima pesan dari anaknya. Sejak kapan anaknya itu sudah tidak pulang ke rumah?

Dua detik berpikir ulang, akhirnya Arthur memilih berjalan memutar ke arah pintu— tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing. Dengan berat Arthur mulai melangkah keluar kamar, berniat mandi, sarapan, atau apapun rutinitas yang seharusnya dia lakukan di pagi sebelum akhirnya lembur kerja dan mengantar anak-anak. Sudah hampir jam sembilan, namun ruangan rumahnya masih tampak lengang. Ke mana Matthew dan Peter?

Baru saja dia hendak menutup pintu mahoni bercat _caramel-_ nya— Matthew dengan Kumajiro dalam dekapannya kebetulan melintas. Matthew segera berhenti, dia sudah memakai baju yang biasa digunakannya dalam rumah dengan rapi. Anak berumur enam belas dengan sehelai surai pirang mencuat melingkar itu memperhatikannya kaku. Arthur menyapanya.

"Ah, pagi Matty. Minggu ini tidak ada PR yang perlu kau kerjakan, kan?" lagi-lagi basa-basi yang sama— Matthew Williams hampir mati bosan ketika papanya itu selalu mempermasalahkan nilai, ujian, atau pun pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu diambil pusing. Cukup nilai sejarahnya yang merosot. Selama pelajaran lainnya baik, Matthew Williams tidak akan mempermasalahkan apapun. Kacamata bundarnya yang turun dari pangkal hidung dibenarkan, Matthew dengan senyumannya mengangguk kaku.

"Tidak, _Dad_. Tidak ada."

Mendengar jawaban itu Arthur hanya melempar senyumnya yang biasa— sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan dengan begitu, Arthut mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan rutinitasnya.

"Tunggu! _Dad_ , apa kau—"

Arthur berbalik, omongan Matthew yang sudah dipenghujung dibuat terhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak— tidak ada, _Dad_."

Matthew berlalu dengan Kumajiro dalam dekapannya, meninggalkan Arthur yang masih pasang tampang kebingungan meminta penjelasan lebih. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa berterus terang tentang apa yang terjadi di antara papa, kakaknya, dan seorang lagi— Matthew tidak mengenalnya selain dengan ciri iris _violet_ pekat dan surai _platinum blonde_ -nya yang khas. Arthur mengedikkan bahu melihat tingkah anak keduanya itu, lantas kembali berlalu dengan arah berlawanan; lagi-lagi tidak mau ambil pusing.

Sampai detik ini, Arthur tetap menganggap mimpi itu sebagai sebuah angin lalu; tidak terlalu berminat memikirkan tentang kepastian apapun yang berhubungan dengannya, pun seandainya itu kenyataan, maka Arthur juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan detik itu juga— Arthur berjengit dengan bokongnya yang tiba-tiba berkedut nyeri—

.

.

.

— _mungkin?_

.

.

.

.

.

END

— _(masih akan) berlanjut dengan judul yang berbeda_

.

.

.

.

.

AKHIRNYAA— SE. LE. SAAAII—!

Hola! Saya Author amatir— dibilang newbie enggak, pro apalagi— ini pertama kalinya saya buat FF di fandom Hetalia. Maafkan plotnya yang ancur, ceritanya yang enggak nyambung dengan judul, dan segala macam keburukan fic sampah ini— haha. Ngerjain pake sistem kebut semalam, diedit ulang, total ngehabisin waktu dua hari. Maaf banget kalau rated M-nya kurang muasin ( _huanjer_ ), jujur aja Author udah bener-bener gak kuat iman. Silakan bayangkan betapa gregetnya ketika Author menulis fic ini dalam keadaan tengah berpuasa :"))

Sebenernya cerita ini berhubungan dengan plot ceritaku di fandom yang sama, tapi sangking malesnya ngerjain, jadi terbengkalai— ceritanya terlalu panjang sehingga membuat Author bingung mau lanjut apa enggak. Pair-nya gado-gado. RusAme, FrUK, USUK, RusPruu, SpaMano, GerIta, bahkan AmeriPan. Ditunggu aja kalo penasaran. Hahahaha. (Reader : _siapa sudi_!) Dan entah kenapa saya kesambet pingin buat rated M— _threesome_ antara Ivan, Alfred, dan Arthur. Ini gara-gara saya masih sedikit dilema— memilih OTP antara RusAme yang hot atau USUK yang g kalah unyu-unyu~. Oke, abaikan. Yang penting _homo_ , kan ya?

Oke, sekian aja deh. Pegel nulis banyak :"D (malah curhat). Maafkan diriku yang nyampah di fandom ini— suer, gak ada maksud lain kecuali buat seneng-seneng aja. Menerima kritik dan saran dengan lapang dada— asal penggunaan bahasanya baik dan sopan, ya!

Akhir kata, **THANKS FOR READING**. Selamat berjumpa lagi di fic selanjutnya, doakan saja semoga cerita gajelas ini bakalan lanjut (haha).

 _See ya_!

Tertanda,

Yoshi-nii aka SaiyuuTachi245

25th June 2016

 **Last Edited : 18** **th** **July 2016 – 3:48 PM**


End file.
